


When I Met You

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne finds herself in a spot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Was prompted on tumblr with: Phryne x Jack (814): I'm just like...utterly amazed that we're still alive at this point. Who'da thunk it.

It wasn’t every night that Phryne stared into the barrel of a gun.

Well, fine, it was at least once a week, but still it was the first time in ages that she actually felt threatened. Usually she knew that the gun was empty of bullets or that she could distract the man enough that she could take the gun away.

But tonight was the first time she had felt real fear since Murdoch Foyle.

“Any last words, Phryne Fisher?” the man with the steely smile asked Phryne. She could barely even remember the man’s name, he was so far down on her suspects list that she was actually taken by surprise when it turned out to be him.

And she had been really cheering for it to be the gardener.

She almost wished Jack was beside her, still, steady, and solemn as always, but the only purpose that would serve would be both of their deaths. And she'd never want that for Jack.

So Phryne stared at the man behind the gun and smiled cheerfully, trying not to show her fear ( _at least I’ll see Jane again, she thought_ ), and was about to end her life on a catchy one-liner when she spied Jack climbing through the window.

Her smile disappeared and she quickly thought of something to say, “I just need to understand why you did it, before I die. I usually understand -” she faltered, trying to seem like the simple female he obviously assumed she was.

And she did kind of want to understand. _What?_ She was curious.

The man’s smirk widened, “That’ll take much too long, and I’d really like to see your corpse on the ground.”

Suddenly, before he could do anything, he fell to the floor with a thump, the gun flying out of his hand onto the carpet uselessly. Phryne grabbed it and then stared at Jack Robinson in amazement.

“Whenever did you start carrying bricks around?”

Jack smiled, almost looking like a dashing character in a silent film, still clutching the red brick in his hand, “When I met you, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year but I decided to publish it now so if you follow me on tumblr you may have seen this before, although I added a few details here and there.


End file.
